


Sacrifice

by Nelja



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Animal Sacrifice, Blood, Canon Rewrite, F/F, Family, Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Romance, Stockholm Syndrome, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Worship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iphigénie a été offerte en sacrifice à Artemis, et donc, bien entendu, elle lui appartient corps et âme...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Iphigénie a quatorze ans et trois mois quand elle apprend qu'elle doit épouser Achille. Elle a quatorze ans et quatre mois quand elle apprend que l'autel sacrificiel est tout ce qui a été préparé pour elle.

Elle s'en approche le visage digne, le port de tête fier, feignant de chanter, montrant au monde la beauté de sa peau d'un brun très pâle et de ses luxuriantes boucles d'un noir bleuté. Si elle ne peut avoir le bonheur de son mariage, qu'elle en ait au moins la gloire.

Le couteau plonge vers son coeur, et elle se sent flotter. "Cela fait donc si peu mal de mourir ?" demande-t-elle à personne en particulier.

Et pourtant, on lui répond, une voix féminine qui semble venir du nuage qui l'enveloppe, aux accents sauvages, au timbre dur et superbe comme le serait celui d'un fauve, s'il pouvait parler. "Non, tu n'es pas morte. Tu m'as été offerte. Je ne te laisserai pas à Hadès, du moins, pas tout de suite." Iphigénie frissonne.

"Regarde celle qui va mourir à ta place." ordonne la voix de cristal de roche et de sang. La terre lui semble lointaine, et pourtant Iphigénie distingue clairement le sang jaillir du coeur de la biche, inonder l'autel. Elle semble être la seule à en être consciente, pourtant. Sa mère pleure comme si c'était elle. Les hommes lèvent leurs armes. Le vent se lève.

"Par cet échange j'achète ta vie. Tu es à moi." poursuit le nuage - qui est maintenant une tempête, qui emporte Iphigénie sans qu'elle puisse résister, se retenir à n'importe quel point d'appui, à n'importe quelle certitude.

Le vent emmêle ses cheveux, arrache ses vêtements, la transforme en enfant sauvage, pure et folle. Puis il la dépose, tout doucement, sur la porte d'un grand temple à l'architecture inconnue, et fait une dernière spirale autour d'elle pour la vêtir de la longue robe blanche suspendue à l'entrée.

Puis la tempête - la voix - prend l'apparence d'une femme aux cheveux de nuit, à la peau de lune, aux yeux vert mousse après la pluie, vêtue d'une tunique courte, de sandales de cuir et d'un diadème d'argent. "Par cette robe, tu es marquée comme mienne." dit-elle. "Tu me serviras, prêtresse !"

Iphigénie se jette à genoux. Bien sûr, elle l'a toujours su, au fond d'elle, mais comment donner un nom à une tempête ? "Artémis." murmure-t-elle, éblouie, effrayée, habitée d'un désir éperdu d'être estimée. "Ma maîtresse, ma reine."

"Je devrais te révéler les rites." dit la déesse. "Tu ne connais même pas la langue de ces terres. Mais je ne t'expliquerai rien. Il y a plus simple, quand tu es ma possession." Elle soulève l'adolescente par ses bras, et l'embrasse farouchement sur le front. Iphigénie sent son esprit envahi de savoirs inimaginés.

Puis la pression s'estompe sur la peau de ses bras, et quand elle ose lever les yeux, il ne reste plus de sa maîtresse que le souvenir d'une haleine chaude sur son front.

* * *

Iphigénie a vingt-cinq ans et dix mois quand elle devient la Grande Prêtresse d'Artémis de Tauride.

Comme les autres prêtresses, elle sait parcourir la forêt pour trouver les plantes qui plairont à la Grande Déesse : les herbes qu'on brûle sur son autel, les fleurs qu'on dépose auprès de sa statue, les racines qui aideront les femmes en couches, les baies qui tueront ses ennemis. Comme les autres, elle sait sacrifier les animaux avec respect mais sans pitié.

Les humains sont plus difficiles. Venant elle-même d'une autre contrée, elle ne peut se convaincre que tout est différent parce que ce sont des étrangers. La pitié vient vite, le respect disparaît vite, quand ils hurlent et crient et pleurent tant que la morve coule de leur nez.

Non, elle n'est pas la meilleure des prêtresses ; et pourtant c'est elle qui voit Artémis au coin de son regard, dans un tremblement de la statue quand l'air est trop chaud, derrière le tronc d'un arbre qui murmure, ou reflétée dans l'oeil d'une biche. Parfois elle a les cheveux noirs, la peau pâle et les yeurs verts de leur premier baiser, parfois elle est autre chose, même pas humaine, une impression, un sentiment. Mais Iphigénie la reconnaît toujours.

Toutes les apprenties parlent de sentir la présence de la déesse, aussi Iphigénie est surprise d'apprendre de l'ancienne prêtresse qu'elle est la seule dont on croit les histoires. Après tout, elle pourrait les avoir inventées comme les autres.

Mais c'est à elle qu'on propose de faire le rituel, et elle n'a ni la possibilité ni le désir de refuser.

Elle laisse tomber à terre sa robe blanche. Depuis le début, pour chaque rituel achevé, on lui a donné quelques fils d'argent pour qu'elle les y brode, et des arbres d'argent ont déjà commencé à pousser le long de ses jambes. Certaines des filles de son âge en ont de bien plus hauts qu'elle, mais elle préfère leur laisser des feuilles.

C'est dans sa nudité qu'elle se saisit du couteau, qu'elle s'approche de l'animal qu'on a ligotée au pilier près de la statue. C'est une biche, comme celle qu'elle a vu mourir le jour où elle fut offerte à Artemis.

Elle la détache, la mène jusqu'au bassin situé juste en-dessous de la statue. La bête se débat, mais cela fait longtemps qu'Iphigénie sait éviter les coups de sabots, les coups de tête, les coups de dents. La biche ne peut pas résister, et finalement, sa gorge surplombe le bassin. Iphigénie lui tranche la gorge d'un coup bref et profond, avec respect, sans pitié. L'agonie ne dure que quelques secondes.

Puis Iphigénie laisse tomber le cadavre à terre et se baigne dans le sang. Elle y trempe ses pieds, ses mains, son visage, se frotte les bras, le ventre, même les cheveux. D'autres se sentiraient souillées par ces fluides bestiaux, mais pour les servantes de la déesse, le sang du sacrifice est une gloire.

La jeune fille baise par trois fois les pieds de la statue, et voit se réaliser ce qu'elle craignait et espérait. La pierre s'anime, devient image vivante de la déesse, chair animée et pourtant toujours marbre.

"Maîtresse Artémis." murmure-t-elle. Ses instructions s'arrêtent là. Ensuite, cela fait partie du secret.

"Iphigénie." La jeune fille frissonne. C'estla première fois que son prénom est prononcé, et qui aurait cru que la déesse connaissait le nom de ses servantes ? "Tu m'appartenais déjà, mais voilà que tu veux te rapprocher de moi ?"

"Je n'ai rien décidé." répond Iphigénie. "Et d'autres sont meilleures en rites que moi, mais vous m'avez choisie, et j'ignore pourquoi."

Artémis a un rire sauvage, et pose sa main sur les reins de la jeune fille, la rapprochant d'elle. Son habit de sang rend Iphigénie plus richement vêtue qu'un lourde robe de cérémonie et plus dépouillée que la nudité. "Oui, tu peux m'invoquer si facilement parce que tu es ma préférée, mais tu es ma préférée parce que tu es la meilleure ! Ne désirais-tu donc pas ce moment avec passion ?"

"Je le souhaitais et je le craignais." répond Iphigénie, le souffle court. Elle souhaite s'abandonner dans ces bras, laisser le feu de l'idolâtrie brûler son âme et son corps, et c'est encore plus énivrant, encore plus effrayant, que ce qu'elle imaginait.

"Et tu avais raison !" clame la déesse. "J'ai une récompense pour toi, qui sera aussi une punition, ma belle enfant. Je vais t'offrir des nouvelles de ta famille."

Iphigénie frissonne. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas pensé à eux ! Elle y a déjà renoncé, pour toujours, au moment où elle a reçu la nouvelle de sa propre mort. Dans l'ivresse de ce rituel, même les souvenirs s'enfuient. Artémis doit rompre l'étreinte, reculer de quelques pas, pour qu'elle puisse se rappeler l'élégance distante et les tendresses incertaines de son père, les sages conseils et la protection farouche de sa mère, et Oreste, un bébé qui se calmait quand elle le prenait dans ses bras, et Electre, qui passait la moitié de son temps à la prendre pour modèle et l'autre moitié à vouloir avoir raison...

C'est aussi la première fois qu'elle a peur pour eux depuis plus de dix ans.

"J'ai laissé le vent souffler après le choix de ton père. Achille est mort." Iphigénie ne ressent presque rien à cette nouvelle. Elle croyait l'avoir aimé, pourtant. "Mais la Grèce a vaincu, après dix ans de guerre. Ton oncle Ménélas a repris sa femme, que ses ennemis appellent maintenant Hélène de Troie. Ton père aussi a survécu à la guerre, seulement pour mourir assassiné par sa femme au retour."

Iphigénie porte les mains à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Un instant, elle ne se sent plus prêtresse, juste petite fille. "Pourquoi ?"

"Ne le sais-tu pas ? Elle te croit morte, et elle a tué ton assassin." Iphigénie a haï son père, mais elle lui a pardonné, parce qu'elle croit aux vertus de la paix, et parce que sa nouvelle vie est meilleure que les hymens qu'elle avait pu rêver. "Electre, qui a le coeur de sa mère, la hait pour la même raison, et a promis sa mort. Si elles étaient seules, l'une d'entre elles baignerait déjà dans son sang, mais elle reste persuadée que seul un homme peut tuer l'amant de sa mère. Ce dernier, au lieu de chercher à s'attacher Oreste, le persécute et le rapproche d'Electre chaque jour."

Cela finira mal, bien sûr, pense Iphigénie. Mais cela pourrait être pire. Elle pourrait être seule survivante de sa lignée, dont son père a dit qu'elle était maudite un soir de tristesse et d'alcool. Et pourtant, l'inquiétude est peut-être plus cruelle que le deuil.

Artemis la prend dans ses bras à nouveau, presque tendrement. Iphigénie se sent presque honteuse d'avoir connu ce soir deux fois ce contact, que certaines espèrent toute une vie. Se sent presque honteuse d'y sentir maintenant plus de désir que d'effroi.

"Veux-tu les revoir ?" demande-t-elle.

Le coeur d'Iphigénie tremble dans sa poitrine, et elle ne sait pas bien pourquoi. "Si vous le désirez."

"C'est une bonne réponse. N'oublie pas que tu es à moi."

Iphigénie acquiesce, sans formalité, avec le coeur.

"Tu seras vierge à tout jamais. Ne laisse aucun homme te toucher." Bien entendu, pense Iphigénie. "Ni aucune femme." C'est plus surprenant, plus rare, mais Iphigénie prête serment sans hésiter.

Puis Artemis remonte sur le piédestal. "Au revoir, ma Grande Prêtresse." dit-elle. "Tu es si belle, couverte de sang. En vérité, tu l'es toujours."

* * *

Iphigénie a trente-trois ans et onze mois quand elle découvre qu'un des deux étrangers qu'elle doit égorger est son frère Oreste. Cela devrait être un terrible déchirement. Pourtant, elle observe la statue d'Artémis, lui pose une muette question, et soudain, sans l'ombre d'un doute, elle sait.

"Je viens avec vous." dit-elle.

Oreste est fou de joie. Pylade a plus de doutes, semble ne pas avoir confiance en elle.

"Tu as vécu dans ce temple pendant des années." objecte-t-il. "Le trahiras-tu si facilement ?"

Iphigénie lui lance un regard noir comme la nuit. "Tu ne comprends pas." dit-elle. "Je suis la Grande Prêtresse de ce temple. Je ne sers que la déesse Artemis. Je lui appartiens, et c'est pour cela qu'elle m'appartient. Avec son consentement, je peux vénérer cette statue dans n'importe quelle partie du monde sans trahir quiconque d'importance. Et si vraiment, quand cette statue a rejoint Athènes, tu peux être purifié du sang de ma mère, alors je le ferai moi-même."

Elle doit, pourtant, répondre au forces de l'état. Sans se troubler, elle invente un mensonge élaboré. Ce jeune homme est souillé pour avoir tué sa mère (le meilleur mensonge est la vérité), et depuis qu'il a touché la statue, un sacrifice n'est pas acceptable avant une grande cérémonie de purification. On lui accorde tout ce qu'elle demande. Quatre hommes la suivent, portent la statue jusqu'à la mer. Elle leur demande de partir, de ne revenir qu'à son appel. Ce rituel est un secret, il ne doit être vu que par les femmes, et par ceux qui vont mourir. S'ils tentent de revenir avant, la malédiction d'Artémis les poursuivra, promet-elle.

Bien sûr aucun appel n'est passé, et ils voguent en direction de la Grèce avant qu'Iphigénie puisse même entendre les appels et les accusations.

C'est peut-être leurs malédictions qui rendent le voyage du retour si long, ballottés de calme plat en vents contraires, mais si oui, elles ne sont pas assez fortes pour les empêcher de revenir à bon port.

Iphigénie est la première a débarquer au Pirée. Elle porte toujours sa robe de chez les Taures, blanche et brodée de bourgeons d'argent. Une jeune femme - une femme déjà, en fait, mais toujours en costume de vierge - l'accueille à la descente.

"Etes-vous la prêtresse d'Artémis du pays de Tauride ?" demande-t-elle.

"Je lui appartiens." répond Iphigénie.

En entendant ces mots, la femme se jette sur elle, sortant tes plis de sa robe une dague brandie. Si Iphigénie n'avait pas passé une partie de son apprentissage à courir les bois aux côtés des bêtes sauvages, elle serait morte.

Cela réveille sa fureur. Elle sort, elle aussi, son couteau sacré, qui a tranché tant de gorges. Les deux adversaires se jaugent, tournent en rond. Des hommes crient. Aucun n'a le courage d'intervenir tellement les deux femmes semblent redoutables.

"Détestes-tu tellement les Taures ?" demande Iphigénie, parant le coup, tentant d'en porter un à son tour.

"Je te déteste, toi !" répond la jeune femme. "Tu as tué mon frère !"

Il n'est rien qu'Iphigénie puisse répondre à cela. Elle a tué beaucoup de frères.

Soudain, un cri retentit.

"Iphigénie ! Electre !"

La prêtresse s'interrompt, plus surprise par le nom de sa soeur que par le sien. Cela pourrait être l'inattention qui la tue, mais l'autre femme s'est interrompue, elle aussi, comme fascinée par l'appel d'Oreste attiré par les cris.

"Tu es vivant !" crie-t-elle. "Cette femme ne t'a pas tué ! Mais tout le monde disait..."

"Cette femme," répond Oreste, "est notre soeur Iphigénie, qui a disparu quand nous étions enfants."

Electre crie. Elle se jette dans les bras de sa soeur. Les couteaux volent à terre. Aujourd'hui, deux des Atrides auraient pu se tuer, et ce n'est pas arrivé. Iphigénie a l'impression de voir tout cela par le langage des dieux, qui est le langage des signes. Oui, les Taures ont fait courir ce bruit, pour préserver leur fierté peut-être, ou parce qu'ils lui souhaitaient un tel sort. Mais tout est fini maintenant. Elle n'a pas tué son frère, elle n'a pas tué sa soeur.

"Je peux te purifier, maintenant." dit-elle à Oreste. "Je peux purifier chacun de nous."

La statue est déposée dans le temple athénien d'Artémis. C'est un rituel qui ne demande pas de sang.

"Nous pouvons enfin être heureux." dit Electre. "Ja vais épouser Pylade. Viens avec nous. Reviens vivre avec nous. Finis d'effacer l'erreur de notre père."

"Tu ne comprends pas." dit-elle. "Je suis la Grande Prêtresse d'Artémis. Je lui appartiens, et son culte est ancré dans ma chair."

"Mais elle t'a enlevée !" s'exclame Electre. "Elle t'a volée !"

"Oui." répond Iphigénie, reconnaissante.

* * *

Iphigénie a trente-six ans exactement quand Artémis vient la chercher.

Elle est prêtresse dévote depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Elle voit même, parfois, son frère et sa soeur. C'est ce qu'elle a souhaité. Pourtant, une partie d'elle préférait les rites barbares de Tauride, où les chiens de chasse leur ramenaient les sacrifices sauvages et les aidaient à trouver les herbes aux vertus magiques, où la lumière de la pleine lune transformait n'importe quel croisement de chemins en temple sacré, où la chance et la santé pouvaient être achetées par des babioles plaisant aux dieux. Parfois, tout cela lui manque.

Et les grecs ne savent pas comment faire venir la déesse de chair.

Aussi, quand elle la voit au pied de son lit, sait-elle que c'est très important.

"Suis-moi." intime la déesse. Et d'un coup, Iphigénie a le pouvoir de marcher sur les rayons de lune. Elle arrive à un autre temple d'Artemis, un qu'elle ne connaît pas. Il est en flammes. Même de si haut, la fumée étouffe Iphigénie et la chaleur brûle sa peau. Ce n'est pas un rêve, réalise-t-elle. C'est trop réel.

Artémis, alors, prend Iphigénie par les épaules et l'embrasse.

C'est un baiser agressif et vicieux. La lèvre d'Iphigénie saigne. Et pourtant, à travers la douleur, la plaisir de sentir la déesse boire ses lèvres et le sang de son coeur est presque irrésistible, et elle sent un autre liquide, plus fort, plus capiteux, qui semble venir des veines de la déesse elle-même.

"Je me suis dégradée." dit Artémis d'une voix dure.

"Non !" s'exclama Iphigénie - qui devient aussitôt confuse, qui est-elle pour la contredire ? Elle sait pourtant avoir raison.

"Si, en ayant de l'affection pour toi, ma petite prêtresse, alors que tu es humaine. Mais cela finit aujourd'hui. Saute, Iphigénie, saute dans le feu, pour moi."

Elle n'hésite pas un instant.

La chute est lente, mais elle a l'impression que les hautes flammes la caressent. La douleur devient vite insupportable, et si longue. Cela devrait l'avoir tuée depuis longtemps. D'un oeil imbibé de larmes, elle cherche Artémis, qui sourit ; alors elle sourit aussi.

Et puis, le feu cesse d'être douleur, et devient chaleur et gloire.

"Je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserais pas à Hadès !" s'exclama Artémis, qui descend vers elle sur les rayons de la lune. Et Iphigénie comprend. Elle avait entendu parler de ces mystères il y a longtemps, sans pour autant le croire accessible. Le feu peut tuer, mais si le bon rituel est accompli, il peut aussi brûler la mortalité des humains, faisant d'eux des immmortels.

"Merci." hoquète-t-elle. "Merci, ma maîtresse."

"A partir d'aujourd'hui," répond Artémis, "tu n'es plus mon esclave. Tu m'appartiens toujours, pourtant, et je t'appartiens, car si tu n'es pas morte dans le feu, c'est pour avoir bu mon sang. Tu es maintenant une part de moi. Et maintenant, si tu le désires, suis-moi, _Hécate_."

Iphigénie est déclarée officiellement morte, mais jamais personne ne trouvera son corps.

**Author's Note:**

> La fin, avec Iphigénie qui devient Hécate, est inspirée d'un commentaire sur un texte perdu d'Hésiode. J'ai conscience qu'elle entraine quelques contradictions dans la chronologie...


End file.
